


The Violet Hour

by fiveyaaas



Series: Fiveya Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (possibly... i have two endings in mind), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, I can’t believe this is a tag but it’s def the MOOD for this fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tragically Pining Idiots, Unrequited Love, and that is all you need to know about this fic, idk if i’ve stated this before but all of the soulmate aus in this series are unrelated, is this point where five is crying on a train, ish, kind of, the one major scene i have had in my head since outlining this around the time of little talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I don’t believe that it’s a true story.”Vanya never had, and, for her, she would never experience any changes to her life, not if she never said the words. She’d just have an oddly-shaped birthmark on her neck and wrists that future partners would see, and they’d probably be a little disgusted in her for it, for having someone live through six months of their lives over and over and over and over and over until she freed them of the curse. Scientists had tried to find ways to take it away, especially for people who never got to meet their soulmates, forced to relive the same six months until they died.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Fiveya Soulmate AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826062
Kudos: 9





	The Violet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is 5/7 for my soulmate AUs. After my seventh one, which again will be a collab., I will probably STILL write soulmate AUs (because I do love them), but they’ll most likely not be multichaps after that. Or, if they are, that’s fine too. Y’all can probably figure out that I like writing and tend to always run with ideas when I get them. 
> 
> Warnings for temporary character deaths, suicide, and violence. I’ll keep tagging triggers as I go along, but I am going to wait to tag a few so I can make sure they’re tagged correctly!!!

“Could you help zip me up?”

Five glanced up at Vanya, not caring that she’d shown up unannounced in his room but worrying that Reginald would catch them and make them suffer for it. Still, he wasn’t going to resist the opportunity to help her, especially when it was a task that featured helping her into her clothes. They’d just turned seventeen years old, and Five had taken every opportunity she gave him to touch her. When his hand touched the small of her back, a shiver ran through her body, and he murmured, “You could say the words now, you know.”

“I wouldn’t mean them.”

He sighed. This was a common response to this request, and, really, because she hadn’t ever reached a point where she meant them, he wasn’t suffering  _ yet.  _ As his hand brushes over the mark on the back of her neck that matches his own, he pointed out, “You know there’s no way that it would affect you, right?”

“I don’t believe that it’s a true story.”

Vanya never had, and, for her, she would never experience any changes to her life, not if she never said the words. She’d just have an oddly-shaped birthmark on her neck and wrists that future partners would see, and they’d probably be a little disgusted in her for it, for having someone live through six months of their lives over and over and over and over and over until she freed them of the curse. Scientists had tried to find ways to take it away, especially for people who never got to meet their soulmates, forced to relive the same six months until they died. Most of the time when that happened, though, the unlucky person would just off themselves, figuring that it would be easier than finding their soulmates. Of course, that didn’t account for the people who tried that and woke up, looping their lives again. 

All Vanya had to do to keep that from happening to him was say the words written on her wrist, but, really, it didn’t matter right now. If she felt no inclination to say them, Five wasn’t in danger at all. They could have another twenty years before it happened. Really, she was probably in the right in refusing to say them, though, because saying those words without meaning them would just end with something much more tragic, something that he didn’t like to think about. 

A lot of people, for this reason, tended to think of the bond as a curse, and people without soulmates were grateful for it. Five thought of it as a curse too, but for an entirely different reason. 

One of the only good things about having a soulmate was that the universe allowed somebody to not be alone. That was one of the things he knew Vanya feared most, but she could at least comfort herself in the fact that she wouldn’t ever lose  _ him.  _ Even when they died, they’d be together in their next life and every life that came after. 

Maybe in future ones, they’d have a happier upbringing, one where Vanya could believe that she actually could have somebody that loved her unconditionally. 

“If it was just a myth,” Five argued. “I wouldn’t believe it, but this is backed by—”

She sighed sharply, cutting him off. “You don’t even know that our marks match, completely.”

His left eye twitched. Another common argument with her, and the most ridiculous one. Even in Reginald’s journal, he had it clearly stated that they were soulmates, having examined those marks for hours when they were young. There was not a single difference between them, but Vanya was convinced that there could be a miniscule difference, one that none of them could see. “That’s an excuse. A bad one at that.”

“You know that I can die if I say it to the wrong person, right?”

He flinched, stepping back from her. She turned around, and he expected her to be glaring, which is why he was shocked to see a look of almost  _ pity  _ flash across her features. “Five,” she implored, grabbing his hand. “The time loop hasn’t even started yet. There is no reason to worry.”

But there was. Because he knew that there had to be something awful to befall them. Their life was just a series of awful things befalling on them, so it would stand to reason that the stretch of time he would have to live over and over and over and over and over again would feature something excruciating. Everyday she refused to say those words, he imagined their family dying, imagined the apocalypse Reginald always told them about happening before his eyes and having to live with her in the aftermath. 

She was right, though. If she said the words to anybody else in the world, she would die instantly. This was her curse, and he understood why she’d be afraid of it. 

“You’re right,” he confessed, only willing to do so because he was speaking to an extension of himself, another portion of his soul. “Though I wish you weren’t, I know that you’re right.”

“We could have years of peace,” she promised, kissing his hand gently, eyes full of promises. “Maybe it won’t happen to us.”

It would, though, and their lives were anything but peaceful. “You know that there has never been a single person with a soulmate that evaded either of these things, right?”

Vanya shrugged. “Doesn’t it stand to reason that if the universe granted us being forced to live here, it might be a little kinder in other regards?”

“Or, maybe because the universe is as cruel to us as it is now, we should expect it to be worse.”

A frown pinched up her features, and Five felt a little guilty that he’d said that. “Okay, our lives aren’t entirely awful,” he allowed, knowing that she would always take anything she could ever possibly be insecure about and roll with it. “At least we have each other.”

“I wonder if you were this romantic in past lives,” she quipped, a sardonic tone in her voice. Five wasn’t upset by it, though, quite the opposite, glad that she wasn’t actually that mad at him. 

When he leaned down to kiss her, he could ignore the fear that was thrumming through his veins, for just a second. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for this forever ago if you want to listen [here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/booyoushipwhore/playlist/7v8YeEMZvJOce9mIElhdse?si=dP0ujfp0T56czQWYb9BiSA)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and updates will come when they come!!!


End file.
